El precio de un deseo
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Lo que más deseaba era volver a ver a Guilmon, una luz le hizo tomar nuevas esperanzas y desear con más fuerzas que las puertas entre el Mundo Humano y el Digimundo se abrieran pero su deseo tiene un precio y debera pagarlo. Este fic participa en la actividad de Crossover del foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.  
**

 **Este fic participa en la actividad de Crossover del foro Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Deseo**

Takato sabía que no tenía ningún poder que le permitiera hacer que el tiempo avanzara más deprisa pero no podía dejar de mirar el reloj fijamente, como si esperara que en algún momento desarrollara esa habilidad o el tiempo avanzara más deprisa.

El timbre sonó y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias con gran velocidad, feliz porque finalmente las clases hubieran terminado. Poco le faltaba para salir del salón, estaba a centímetros de la puerta cuando la profesora lo detuvo.

—Podrán retirarse cuando terminen de copiar la tarea, quiero que la traigan hecha para mañana.

—Es mucho trabajo —se quejó Hirokazu provocando que la maestra le dedicara una mirada amenazante.

Kenta tuvo que detenerlo pues temía que si continuaba quejándose la maestra se enojaría y les dejaría más tarea. Takato tenía la idea de que la maestra creía que dejándoles mucha tarea no se meterían en problemas, él solo agradecía tener tiempo para escaparse.

No tuvo más opción que regresar a su asiento. Supuso que nada cambiaría si se atrasaba algunos minutos otra vez, últimamente les dejaban mucha tarea y con los exámenes tan cerca el tiempo se volvía más limitado.

—Necesitaras tu cuaderno —le dijo Juri haciendo uso de la marioneta e intercalando sus palabras con algunos ladridos.

—Eso creo —respondió Takato ligeramente nervioso mientras sacaba su cuaderno y lápiz, el que lo hubieran detenido tan cerca de la salida ya era suficientemente vergonzoso.

—No se olviden del examen la próxima semana — fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de su profesora antes de marcharse.

Después de copiar la tarea pudo hacer lo que deseaba desde un principio. Tomó sus pertenencias y salió corriendo, no se detuvo hasta llegar a su destino. Había esperado tanto por eso momento que no podía contener las ansias que tenía.

Visitar la guarida de Guilmondespués de la escuela era para Takato una tradición. Le gustaba ir allí y recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado con sus amigos, a veces fingía que nunca había dejado su guarida y le contaba cómo había estado su día o simplemente comía pan de Guilmon.

El pan de Guilmon era el pan más popular de la panadería, muchos lo amaban y a diario se acababa. Él adoraba prepararlo junto a su familia, lo hacía sentir más cerca de su camarada.

Intentó regresar a su vida cotidiana pero no podía, extrañaba a Guilmon, a Terriermon, a Renamon, a Leomon, a Culumon, a MarineAngemon, a Guardromon, a Cyberdramon, a Lopmon, incluso a Impmon con quien tuvo muchos problemas en el pasado pero que también llegó a considerar como a un amigo. Al principio funcionó pero con el tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en la promesa que habían hecho y en lo improbable que era el reencuentro.

Jenrya le había dicho que le había pedido a su padre que le enseñara informática y que había accedido, cuando le preguntó si había obtenido resultados lo notó nervioso, no le dio buenas noticias.

En ocasiones tenía la sensación de que el mundo se estaba olvidando de los digimons. El día anterior no habían hablado de ellos en las noticias y cada vez eran menos las veces en las que lo hacían.

Jenrya decía que era algo normal. Pasaron varios meses y era una noticia vieja, que cuando hubiera alguna novedad volvería a ser un tema del que muchos hablarían. Takato tenía la esperanza de que eso ocurriera pronto. No porque le gustara llamar la atención, extrañaba a Guilmon y necesitaba sentir que todo lo que vivieron fue real.

Muchos regresaron a su vida cotidiana, él también lo hizo. Volvió a la escuela junto a sus amigos, las clases continuaron, ni siquiera tuvieron que preocuparse del castigo, eran héroeso al menos eso pensaban sus amigos y conocidos. El incidente con el D-Reaper fue de conocimiento público pero sus identidades no, no era algo que le molestara.

De sus amigos, mantenía contacto con la mayoría. Ruki estaba en una escuela diferente por lo que no había vuelto a hablar con ella. Intentó llamarla pero la mayoría de esas veces no lograba coincidir con ella.

RyoAkiyama era más difícil de localizar. Desde que regresó se había dedicado a recuperar la vida que dejó abandonada cuando partió al Digimundo. Tuvo que tomar clases extra para estar al día con los estudios sin contar que decidió regresar al torneo de digi-cartas.

Pero no todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Con la certeza de que los digimons eran reales los concursos de digi-cartas se hicieron muy populares. Todos decían ser expertos y jugadores desde siempre, Takato lo dudaba pero prefería no decir nada.

Cuando llegó el día de los combates preliminares Takato estuvo presente. Muchos se inscribieron pero solo los mejores llegarían a los combates oficiales.

Él y Jenrya fueron los primeros en llegar. Tuvieron que buscar entre la multitud para encontrar a Ruki. Ella se encontraba apartada en una esquina, probablemente analizando a sus rivales.

—Deberían dejar la competencia —escucharon a alguien gritar —. Yo fui quien venció a Impmon y rescató a la niña en esa enorme burbuja. Lo hubieran visto pedirme piedad y llorar por su vida pero no lo escuché y mi digimon acabó con él.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ruki, en su voz se notaba la molestia —. ¿Cuál era tu compañero?

—Beelzebumon —respondió con orgullo —. Un digimon tan genial como yo.

—¿Sabes que Beelzebumon es la digievolución de Impmon —respondió Ruki con una sonrisa suficiente — Repetir lo que dijo el D-Reaper no te hace ser un experto en el tema y mucho menos un tamer.

No volvió a decir nada y a nadie le importó. Ruki lo había dejado como un mentiroso, nada de lo que pudiera decir lo haría quedar mejor.

La mayoría de las batallas fueron aburridas y es que muchos de ellos eran principiantes. No vio a muchos esforzarse, incluso aquellos que ya habían competido, no había nada que los impulsara a esforzarse.

Al día siguiente regresó a la guarida y le "contó a Guilmon" lo que habían hecho. Cuando estaba por retirarse notó algo extraño, una pequeña risa que lo hizo devolverse. Cuando se acercó y descubrió lo que era tuvo que pellizcarse para asegurarse que no era un sueño.

Después de tantos meses había encontrado un portal al Digimundo. Era una pequeña luz que fácilmente podría pasar desapercibida. Sería difícil viajar por ella pero Takato tenía la esperanza de que creciera con el tiempo.

Una inmensa felicidad comenzó a crecer en su interior. Corrió y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su casa. Sus pulmones le dolían al igual que las piernas pero no era algo que le importaba, solo quería preparar todo lo que pudiera llegar a ocupar para viajar al Digimundo.

Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en el pan de Guilmon, debía llevarlo pero se dijo que debía esperar, su compañero amaba el pan pero prefería llevarle pan fresco y él no sabía cuándo podría hacer ese viaje.

Cuando regresó a la guarida de su compañero no estaba solo. Reconoció a Yamaki y a varios de los agentes de Hypnos en el lugar. Dejó caer su bolso para llegar al lugar, no esperaba que se enteraran tan rápido.

Pudo notar que lo que estaban observando era el portal que él mismo había encontrado anteriormente. Sabiendo que era inútil ocultarlo decidió preguntarle si podría servir para abrir las puertas al Digimundo. No obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

—Es demasiado arriesgado para nuestro mundo, los digimons deben permanecer en el Digimundo. Será mejor que permanezca cerrado.

Aquello molestó a Takato. Él le había hecho una promesa a Guilmon y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla. En aquellos momentos no le importaba si era peligroso o no, solo deseaba volver a ver a sus amigos.

Ignoró las palabras de Yamaki y regresó al lugar donde se encontró el portal. Se aseguró de llevar todas las provisiones que podría llegar a ocupar en un viaje largo y mucho pan de Guilmon. Faltó a clases pues no podía esperar más.

Los de Hypnos no estaban pero habían dejado algo que le impedía acercarse, un Firewall que si bien al principio logró evitar su objetivo, llegó a desaparecer. Takato sospechaba que los digi-gnomos estaban involucrados del mismo modo en que lo estuvieron en el nacimiento de Guimon.

Estaba preparado para viajar al Digimundo y para buscar a sus amigos digitales pero nuevamente Yamaki lo detuvo. Nunca supo cómo se enteró de sus planes, solo que al día siguiente había un enorme muro cubriendo lo que fue la guarida de Guilmon.

—No deberías faltar tanto a clases, hoy la maestra nos dejó mucha tarea. Ya nos perdonaron el tiempo que estuvimos en el Digimundo, dudo que vuelva a suceder —le regañó Juri en cuanto le abrió la puerta, ella había ido a dejarle la tarea a la panadería.

—Encontré una forma de abrir las puertas al Digimundo —respondió Takato mientras le indicaba la entrada a su amiga —. Pero los de Hypnos no quieren que me acerque.

—Quizás tienen un motivo importante —respondió Juri después de una larga pausa. Hasta ese momento no había tenido ninguna noticia sobre el Digimundo.

—Los digimons son amigos —respondió Takato ya más calmado, le era difícil enojarse con su amiga.

—Y si no es seguro para ellos —continuó hablando Juri.

—No lo entenderías, tú no tienes un compañero Digimon que te espere —le dijo Takato, estaba demasiado enojado como para entender el peso de esas palabras.

Se marchó sin esperar una respuesta de Juri, estaba demasiado molesto como para notar las lágrimas que comenzaron a formarse en el rostro de su amiga. No tenía un rumbo fijo, solo quería alejarse del lugar.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos escuchaba a Guilmon pidiéndole que regresara. Le había hecho una promesa y quería cumplirla. Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Sin que fuera consciente de ello había llegado a la guarida de Guilmon.

Y al igual que el día en que Guilmon nació, algo extraño pasó. Dentro del muro brillaba una luz con gran intensidad. Takato sintió que quedaría ciego pero esta desapareció de unos instantes. Restregó sus ojos para que estos se pudieran acostumbrar al cambio de luz.

Cuando pudo volver a ver con normalidad Guilmon estaba a su lado. Los digi-gnomos habían cumplido su deseo. Abrazó a su camarada, feliz por volver a verlo y sin darse cuenta volvió a llorar, eran tantas las emociones que tenía que manejar.

—Te extrañe, Takatomon.

—Yo también, Guilmon. Es hora de volver a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Cartas**

A Orihime le encantaba trabajar en la panadería, amaba el pan y hacer feliz a las personas a pesar de que en ocasiones solía ser agotador y no tenía permiso para hacer sus propias recetas. Cada vez que lo sugería el dueño de la tienda tenía una expresión extraña, similar a la de Tatsuki cuando le ofrecía parte de su almuerzo, Orihime estaba convencida que los panes rellenos de jalea de berenjena con chocolate y salsa de soya se venderían bien pero al parecer era la única que lo pensaba.

Había días en los que regresaba tan cansada que después de comer y estudiar se iba directamente a dormir pero no era algo que le hiciera desear én le gustaba sentirse independiente, hacer algo por sí misma. A veces se imaginaba lo que diría Sora si continuara con vida, le gustaba pensar que estaría orgulloso de ella y que podría deprimirse si renunciaba.

Ese día había estado especialmente ocupada por lo que no notó las cartas abandonadas hasta el momento en que acomodaba las mesas antes de irse a la casa. Guardó las cartas y el pan sobrante antes de retirarse a la casa.

Eso era otra de las cosas que amaba. El dueño de la panadería era muy bueno al permitirle quedarse con el pan que sobraba. Le había dicho que gracias a ella tenían más clientes y que prefería que ella lo tuviera antes que tirarlo a la basura.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la casa de Ichigo, era tarde pero Rukia regresaba a la sociedad de almas el día siguiente y ella deseaba regalarle algo de pan a antes de que regresara a la Sociedad de Almas.

Tocó la puerta y esperó, le fue imposible evitar el imaginar cómo estaría. En su mente se encontraba usando un elegante traje que contrastaba con su despeinado cabello y la invitaba a su habitación para que pudieran comer pan de frijoles con cubierta de chocolate y salsa de soya dentro de una tasa de té.

La realidad fue un poco diferente pero no la desmotivó, Ichigo le abrió pero estaba usando pijama y cuando le ofreció el pan Rukia tomó una de las piezas y la examinó cuidadosamente. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en lo atractivo que se veía Ichigo.

—Pruébalo, es seguro —le dijo Ichigo.

—No había visto de estos en la Sociedad de Almas —comentó Rukia antes de animarse a probar los panes de Orihime —. ¿De qué están hechos? Están buenos.

—Ese es un anpan, un bollo dulce relleno con anko.

—Le llevaré unos a Byakuya. Cuando regrese me traerás más, sí.

Cuando Orihime asintió, Rukia abrazó a su amiga. Hubiera deseado quedarse más tiempo pero ambas sabían que era tarde. Isshin la invitó a cenar y aunque hubiera deseado hacerlo no podía, no era solo por la hora, tenía tarea pendiente.

—Ichigo, compórtate como un caballero y lleva a Orihime hasta su casa, no es correcto que una señorita ande sola a estas horas.

—No es necesario, yo puedo cuidarme sola —se apresuró a responder Orihime de manera entrecortada mientras agitaba los brazos de manera frenética.

—Ichigo debe hacerlo —le dijo Isshin después de tomar a su hijo por sorpresa con una patada en el rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa, viejo? ¿No puedes comportarte como un padre normal? —Ichigo le devolvió el golpe a su padre.

—Masaki, mira a nuestro hijo, no me hace caso —gritó Isshin dramáticamente mientras se aferraba a la fotografía de su difunta esposa. Mientras tanto Orihime y Rukia comían los panes que la primera había llevado.

—Ya detente, viejo —Ichigo golpeó a su padre para que dejara de hablar con el poster te su difunta madre —. Iré a acompañar a Orihime hasta su departamento, vuelvo pronto.

—No es necesario —intentó decir Orihime notablemente nerviosa mientras movía las manos de manera frenética —. Puedo cuidarme sola.

—Aprovecha la oportunidad, podrías llevarlo a tu departamento y hacerle lo mismo que le hizo Shizuka a Haru en corazón de jade —le susurró Rukia mientras empujaba a Orihime hasta Ichigo.

Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su amiga le había hablado de ese manga la última vez que visitó el mundo humano. Recordaba que el pasado Tatsuki le había dicho algo similar solo que ella había dicho que lo hiciera suyo.

—¿Nos vamos, Inoue? —preguntó Ichigo desde la puerta.

—Sí, Kurosaki.

A pesar de que había anochecido se sentía segura caminando junto a Ichigo. Ella tenía plena confianza en su amigo, lo había visto pelear contra enemigos muy fuertes y vencer. Quería ser fuerte para poder pelear a su lado y protegerlo.

Durante todo el camino se mantuvieron en silencio pero no era nada incómodo, Orihime se sentía tan bien solo con estar a su lado. Era la primera vez que la acompañaba a su casa aunque en el pasado se había ofrecido a hacerlo. No pudo evitar preguntarse si debería hacer lo que Tatsuki le dijo. Agitó su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, la vez que había usado el traje que Urahara le había recomendado no tuvo el resultado esperado en Ichigo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Ichigo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él estaba demasiado cerca, probablemente se había extrañado al verla sacudir la cabeza.

—Solo estaba pensando.

Después de llegar a la casa se despidieron y en el momento en que cerró la puerta comenzó a bailar. Amaba a Ichigo, de eso estaba segura pero el confesarle lo que sentía era algo diferente, no se sentía con el valor para hacerlo.

Mientras bailaba las cartas de su bolsillo se cayeran. Detuvo su danza para recogerlas y le fue imposible observarlas. Muchas de las criaturas en las mismas le parecieron adorables, imaginó que si Rukia las viera pensaría lo mismo aunque seguiría prefiriendo a Chappy.

Su amiga le había dicho que regresaría pronto por lo que se procuró tener pan para esa ocasión. Su visita al mundo humano había sido breve, a ella le hubiera gustado el que entrenaran juntos y así demostrarle lo fuerte que se había hecho. Nunca olvidaría el que Rukia confiara en ella cuando había perdido las esperanzas y más inútil se sentía.

Al día siguiente los niños que perdieron las cartas regresaron por las mismas. No tuvo que buscarlos, ellos mismos preguntaron por las cartas. Cuando se las entregó notó lo aliviados que se sentían y eso la hizo feliz.

—Puedes quedarte con esta —le dijo el mayor del grupo, aquello la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sin disimular la emoción que sentía. Si bien era la primera vez que veía esas cartas habían llamado su atención.

—Es un Wormmon, no es uno de los más fuertes, además ya tengo dos —respondió aquel niño ligeramente avergonzado. Sus amigos parecían divertirse por la situación.

—Es muy lindo —agregó Orihime.

—Puedo enseñarte a jugar si quieres —agregó el niño.

—Que bien —respondió Orihime sin disimular su emoción —. Me llamó Orihime Inoue pero puedes llamarme Orihime, en unos minutos será mi descanso, si no le molesta esperar.

—Tomoki Hiragisawa, llámame Tomoki. Ellos son Ren Kurokawa y Hiroshi Akimichi.

La llegada de nuevos clientes obligó a Orihime a regresar a su puesto. Ese día no tuvo tanto trabajo como en los anteriores por lo que le Tomoki no tuvo que esperar demasiado aunque estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—¿Y tus amigos? —preguntó Orihime al ver a Tomoki solo.

—Tenían tarea —se apresuró a responder Tomoki, esperando que la panadera no notara que los habían dejado a solas a propósito.

Si ver las cartas le había generado curiosidad el conocer las reglas del juego hizo que aumentaran. Antes de que pudiera notarlo su descanso había terminado.

—Puedo venir mañana —le dijo Tomoki —. Es divertido enseñarle a alguien que aprende tan rápido.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Orihime vio como Tomoki se retiraba. Ella tomó su carta y regresó a su puesto.

—Parece que alguien tiene un nuevo admirador —le dijo Tatsuki que acababa de llegar, Orihime le dedicó una mirada confundida — . Pero no crees que es algo joven.

—Exageras, Tatsuki, solo me estaba enseñando este juego de cartas.

—Lo olvidaba, tú solo tienes cabeza para el distraído de Ichigo.

—Ichigo no es distraído.

—Orihime, él es el único que no sabe lo que sientes por él, eso para mí es ser alguien distraído.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Orihime se sonrojara, no esperaba ser tan evidente con sus sentimientos. Parte de ella esperaba que así fuera pues no sabía si podría reunir el valor para confesarle sus sentimientos estando despierto pero sí que cinco vidas no le alcanzaban para amarlo.

—¿Cómo te fue en el torneo de karate?

—Pasa a las semifinales —respondió Tatsuki orgullosa —, pero no me cambies el tema.

—No te cambie de tema, solo quería saber cómo te había ido en el torneo. ¿Te duele algo?

—Nada, este año solo participaron novatos, fue muy aburrido.

Tatsuki no se quedó mucho tiempo, tenía que volver al entrenamiento y ella una panadería que atender. Ese día no le tocó cerrar por lo que salió temprano. Aprovechó para darle algo de pan a Sado, ese día había faltado a clases para visitar a unos parientes. Dejó una nota para que pudiera encontrar el pan cuando regresará.

Esa noche soñó con Digimons. En su sueño varios digimos salían de sus cartas para cantar karaoke junto a ella, Tatsuki, Rukia, Uryuu, Sado e Ichigo. También reunía el valor para declararse con una canción.

Un ruido la hizo despertar en el momento en que el Ichigo de su sueño la besaba. Algo adormilada se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Tatsuki la hubiera regañado por no abrir tan tranquilamente a esas horas de la noche pero tenía mucho sueño como para pensar en precauciones.

Cuando abrió creyó seguir soñando. Un digimon estaba en su puerta y parecía perdido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Mundos entrecruzados**

Cuando Takato encontró una enorme caja supo que había encontrado la solución a su problema. No era la mejor idea pero con una carreta y marcadores pudo llevar a Guilmon hasta su casa sin que nadie lo notara. Solo tuvo que escribir harina en la caja y nadie le preguntó lo que haría con la misma.

Llevarlo a su habitación fue complicado, ese día había sido especialmente ocupado, sus padres estaban atendiendo a los clientes cuando lo vieron subiendo las escaleras creyó que lo habían descubierto pero solo le estaban pidiendo ayuda. Se sintió aliviado al ver que no notaron la caja que caminaba frente a él, no hicieron más preguntas después de que les dijo que pensaba llevar sus cosas a su habitación primero.

—Quédate aquí, Guilmon, cuando regrese te traeré pan de Guilmon.

Aunque Takato se sentía tan emocionado como Guilmon tuvo que contenerlo, no quería llamar la atención de más. Si bien planeaba decirle a sus padres sobre el regreso de Guilmon quería esperar un poco de tiempo.

Lo último que Takato vio de Guilmon fue como se sentaba y movía sus orejas a modo de despedida. Hubiera querido pasar más tiempo con él pero tenía trabajo pendiente.

En cuanto la panadería cerró se excusó con sus padres diciendo que tenía tarea por hacer. Tomó el pan de Guilmon que había preparado para su amigo y corrió hasta su habitación impaciente por ver a su camarada.

En cuanto abrió la puerta Guilmon salió a su encuentro y lo abrazó. Ambos terminaron en el suelo pero a ninguno parecía importarle. Todo aquello era demasiado hermoso como si fuera un sueño.

Al día siguiente le fue difícil mantenerse despierto, había pasado toda la noche hablando con Guilmon y comiendo pan, ambos tenían mucho de qué hablar. La mayor parte del tiempo estuvo cabeceando hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

—¡Guilmon se comió mi tarea! —gritó Takato cuando la maestra lo despertó.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre él y la maestra que no se veía especialmente contenta por lo que había hecho lo mandó al patio como castigo.

A pesar de que a Takato le molestaba estar castigado no podía dejar de pensar en Juri y en la razón por la que no lo había despertado. Su amiga acostumbraba llamarle la atención con su títere de perro pero ese día ni siquiera le había hablado.

Y la respuesta llegó a él. Recordó lo que la había dicho y se sintió culpable. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo mucho que extraña a su amigo que no pensó en ella. Para Juri el tema de Leomon era delicado. Había perdonado a Impmon y logrado sobrellevar la muerte de su camarada pero la herida seguía allí.

No quería que Juri estuviera enojada, se odiaría a sí mismo por haberla lastimado. Se propuso hacer algo para compensarla. En cuanto las clases terminaran iría a buscarla para pedirle e invitarle a un helado.

Sabía que Guilmon lo estaría esperando pero aunque odiara hacerlo esperar no quería dejar pasar más tiempo antes de arreglar las cosas con Juri. Sabía que su camarada lo entendería y que de no hacerlo podría regañarlo aunque eso sería algo extraño en su camarada.

Esperó a que las clases terminaran para buscar a Juri. La llamó varias veces pero ella se negaba a hablarle. Y Takato se sintió más culpable que nunca, Juri había sufrido tanto y realmente odiaba la idea de ser una de las razones por las que ella llorara.

—Lo siento —gritó Takato y aquello bastó para obtener la atención de Juri.

—No es nada —respondió Juri con una sonrisa triste —. Entiendo cómo te sientes, es difícil perder a un amigo.

—Te invitó a un helado —se apresuró a decir Takato, cuando Juri sintió como la alegría regresaba a él, quería hacerla feliz aunque gastara todos sus ahorros en el proceso.

Ambos se dirigieron a la heladería más cercana. La discusión que habían tenido quedó olvidada. Pidieron un helado y ambos se sentaron a comerlo. Juri le contó sobre algunas de las anécdotas que había tenido en el trabajo.

La estaban pasando bien hasta que Yamaki llegó. Aquello puso nervioso a Takato, trató de pasar desapercibido pero comenzó a toser y atragantarse con el helado.

—¿Han visto algo extraño? —les preguntó Yamaki mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—Nada —respondió Juri algo confundida.

—No he regresado a la guarida de Guilmon respondió Takato con dificultad, cruzando los dedos para que le creyeran.

—Permanezcan atentos —les dijo Yamaki antes de retirarse.

Takato no estaba seguro de que le creyeran pero en ese momento no le importaba. Yamaki se había ido y no le había hecho confesar. Solo esperaba que Guilmon no hubiera llamado la atención de más.

—¿Sabes de que hablaba Yamaki?

—Te lo diré después.

Cuando Juri vio a Guilmon corrió hasta él para abrazarlo. Takato se apresuró a ordenar su cuarto, si bien él no era precisamente el más ordenado gran parte del desorden era responsabilidad de Guilmon quien se había aburrido al estar todo el día solo.

—¿Cómo pasó? —preguntó Juri.

Takato le contó a Juri todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que discutió con ella hasta que se encontró con Guilmon.

—¿Crees que se abrieron otros portales? —preguntó Juri —. Tal vez era eso lo que buscaba Yamaki.

—No estoy seguro —respondió Takato pensando en lo que Juri había dicho. No había regresado a la guarida de Guilmon después de regresar con su camarada ni pensado especialmente en la razón por la que Hypnos insistía en mantener esas puertas cerradas.

—Deberíamos hablar con los otros —agregó Juri —, quizás ellos hayan visto algo.

Jenrya fue el último en presentarse pues había estado ocupado estudiando informática y ayudando a su padre a abrir una puerta entre ambos mundos. Fue a la semana siguiente cuando pudieron coincidir sus horarios y esconder a Guilmon en un lote baldío cerca de la casa de Juri. Allí fue la reunión.

Lo primero que hizo fue mostrarles a Guilmon. Todos parecían sorprendidos en el momento en que lo vieron. La última vez que tuvieron un contacto con los digimons parecía imposible que ellos volvieran y sin embargo la prueba de que no era así estaba frente a ellos.

Las preguntas a Guilmon no se tardaron. Ellos querían creer que si Guilmon había encontrado un camino al mundo humano sus camaradas también lo harían. No obtuvieron las respuestas esperadas.

—Cuando Guilmon se separó de Takatomon también se separó de sus amigos.

—¿Crees que puedas encontrarlos, Jenrya? —preguntó Ruki.

—Tendría que preguntarle a mi padre, de momento solo sé seudocódigo y lo más básico de java —respondió Jenrya ligeramente avergonzado. La informática era más complicada de lo que había imaginado.

—Ellos no pueden saberlo —respondió Takato algo molesto —. Cerraran las puertas nuevamente y nunca los volveremos a ver.

—Papá no me ha dicho nada pero lo noto preocupado. Se ha estado reuniendo con más frecuencia con los de Hypnos, ellos sospechan.

—Es obvio que pasa algo y que no nos quieren en esto —se quejó Ruki —. De lo contrario no nos estarían haciendo preguntas.

—Lo mismo pensé —agregó Jenrya pensativo —. Le están dando demasiada importancia y la presencia de Guilmon lo confirma. No ha involucionado y eso es una buena señal.

—Será mejor regresar a la guarida de Guilmon —comentó Ryo quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en una esquina sin decir nada —. O utilizar los digivices, con ellos podemos rastrear cualquier tipo de señal.

—¿Y qué haremos? ¿Recorrer toda la ciudad?

—No pero sí podríamos monitorear cualquier tipo de señal, por más pequeña que sea —respondió Ryo de manera indiferente para luego dirigirse a Jenrya —. ¿Crees poder sacarle información a tu padre?

—No estoy seguro pero podría intentarlo.

—Será como en los viejos tiempos —comentó Hirokazu emocionado ante la idea pero más ante la posibilidad de reencontrarse con Guardromon, Kenta lo secundó.

Días después volvieron a reunirse pero en esa ocasión tenían diferentes noticias. De todos ellos el único en encontrar una señal fue Kenta. Al seguirla encontró al camarada de Shiuchon quien se había ocultado en el parque.

—Varios digimons han estado viajando al mundo humano —les había dicho Lopmon, en su voz se notaba la preocupación —, no todos tienen buenas intenciones.

—Pero solo los hemos visto a ustedes —comentó Hirokazu algo inseguro.

—Deben estar en otro sitio —comentó Ruki —, si no tienen buenas intenciones no tardaran en hacer algo que los delate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Buscando respuestas**

—¿Culu? —preguntó el pequeño digimon en cuanto Orihime abrió la puerta.

Ella se inclinó para poder verlo mejor, su apariencia le recordaba a las digicartas que había encontrado en la panadería aunque no lograba recordar cuál de todos era.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Orihime con una sonrisa amable que logró que el digimon confiara en ella.

—Culumon.

—¿Estás perdido?

—Eso creo —respondió Culumon de manera confundida —. ¿Quieres jugar con Culumon?

—Sería divertido —respondió Orihime mientras lo cargaba, las orejas de Culumon se extendieron.

Antes de entrar dio una revisión al lugar, si estaba en lo correcto podrían haber hollows cerca esperando la oportunidad para poder devorar al pequeño Culumon. Cuando vio que no había nada cerca entró.

—Hoy no tengo clases pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo que ir a trabajar a la panadería en la tarde.

—¿Tienen pan de Guilmon?

—No pero tengo anpan.

Orihime y Culumon se dirigieron a la alacena donde Inoue guardaba el pan que le regalaban en la panadería. El digimon saltó hasta la alacena y comenzó a comer varias piezas incluyendo sus panes especiales los que no le causaron ningún tipo de malestar.

—Vamos a tomar un baño —le dijo Orihime al ver lo sucio que había quedado.

—¡Culu!

—Será divertido y quedarás limpio —agregó Orihime con dulzura mientras se dirigían al baño.

Cuando Orihime veía a Culumon no podía dejar de pensar en un niño pequeño al que le gustaba jugar. Y aunque al principio no tenía ganas de bañarse al final fue todo lo contrario, se divirtió tanto jugando con el agua que no quería salir.

Se preguntó si ella se comportaba del mismo modo con Sora cuando era pequeña. Imaginó que sí pues aún seguía jugando con el agua como Culumon lo había hecho. También se preguntó qué sería de él, no lo había visto desde el día en que la atacó a ella y a Tatsuki como hollow. Rukia le había dicho que cuando un hollow era purificado este era enviado a la sociedad de almas, ella esperaba que allí estuviera su hermano y que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a verlo.

Cuando llegó el momento de ir al trabajo Orihime no quiso dejar a Culumon solo en la casa por lo que decidió llevarlo con ella en un bolso como si se tratara de un chihuahua, al digimon le ilusionó poder conocer la ciudad y quería seguir jugando con Orihime.

—¿Y ese peluche? —le preguntó Tatsuki en cuanto la encontró en la salida.

—Dentro está el alma de un niño —le susurró Orihime mientras cubría su boca en un intento por proteger lo que decía.

—Culumon es un digimon —agregó Culumon mientras encogía sus orejas, no sabía lo que era el alma de un niño.

—Como los de los juegos de cartas —agregó Tatsuki, algo confundida por hablar con un peluche que decía ser un digimon aunque había cosas más extrañas como fantasmas que estuvieron cerca de matarla.

—Culumon no conoce los juegos de cartas.

—Será mejor que tengas cuidado, por lo general cada vez que aparece un fantasma este viene acompañado de problemas.

—Es por eso que lo traje conmigo, así podré protegerlo.

—Si pasa algo me llamas, te veo después del entrenamiento.

Ningún hollow apareció para tratar de comerse al pequeño Culumon pero eso no significó que fuera un día tranquilo. Mientras Orihime trabajaba en la panadería escuchó una fuerte explosión. Todos en el lugar salieron y todos vieron lo que había provocado lo mismo. Era uno de los personajes de las cartas de Digimon, un Kuwagamon para ser precisos.

Pensó en intervenir cuando lo vio congelarse. Supo que no tendría que pelear pero prefirió comprobar por su propia cuenta que todo estaba bajo control. Dejó a Culumon en la cocina dejándole instrucciones de quedarse allí pues temía por su seguridad.

Muchos siguieron su ejemplo pero solo ella pudo ver lo que realmente había ocurrido, en el lugar se encontraba su amiga, Rukia, quien había logrado controlar al digimon tipo insecto.

—Esto es más extraño de lo que imagine en un principio —comentó Rukia al ver a la criatura que había detenido convertirse en datos para finalmente terminar siendo un huevo.

La shinigami decidió tomar el huevo y entregárselo a Urahara para que lo investigara. Tenía la sospecha de que su estadía en ese lugar se alargaría por un periodo indefinido pues si estaba en lo correcto no se estaba enfrentando a ningún tipo de hollow con el que se hubiera enfrentado en el pasado.

—No esperaba verte tan pronto —le dijo Orihime en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

Si los demás no hubieran estado ocupados en ver los destrozos causados por el kuwagamon hubieran considerado extraño el que una joven de cabello naranja abrazara al aire y le hablará como si fuera una amiga a la que no ha visto en mucho tiempo.

—Parece que Karakura sigue siendo un imán para los problemas.

Un pequeño "Culu" interrumpió la conversación de las dos amigas. Bastó con bajar la mirada para saber que allí se encontraba el pequeño digimon.

—¿Crees poder ayudarlo? —preguntó Orihime —. Hoy apareció frente a mi casa.

—Es muy tierno —comentó Rukia emocionada mientras lo cargaba.

—¿Puedes cuidarlo mientras terminó mi turno? —preguntó Orihime aunque no fue necesario, Rukia cuidaría del pequeño, le parecía demasiado adorable como para negarse a hacerlo.

Durante el resto del día Orihime escuchó diferentes historias sobre lo que había ocurrido cerca de la panadería. Muchos lo relacionaron con las criaturas que aparecían en las cartas, otros decían que eran extraterrestres que venían a conquistarlo pero hubo algo que llamó su atención.

—Es como lo que pasó meses antes cuando visité a mi abuela, solo espero no tener que volver a lidiar con esa cosa que atacó la ciudad, creo que era el Delipa, acá no hay digimons que nos protejan.

En cuanto salió del trabajo se dirigió a la tienda de Urahara. Esperaba que la información que había escuchado le resultara útil. Sabía que había algo especial en Culumon y en la criatura que apareció cerca de la panadería, ninguno de los dos tenía reiatsu.

Cuando llegó se encontró con Sado, Uryuu, Ichigo, Urahara y Rukia. Ellos estaban sentados frente al huevo. Un gato negro pasó a su lado y se sentó al lado del tendedero. Ella les contó lo que había escuchado en la panadería.

—Son digimons —les dijo Urahara de manera despreocupada mientras se abanicaba.

—Sé que son Digimons —se quejó Ichigo.

—Sí, ahora lo sabes. He modificado estos rastreadores de hollows para que puedan buscarlos y devolverlos a su mundo.

—Se parece a un lector de cartas —comentó Orihime emocionada.

—Sí, me base un poco en los juegos de cartas.

—Mejor di que solo mezclaste las dos cosas —comentó Yorouchi después de transformarse en humana —. Los acompaño.

—Vístete primero —gritó Ichigo con los ojos cubiertos por sus manos. Uryuu y Sado lo imitaron.

—Que delicados —comentó Yorouchi antes de ir por algo de ropa.

En cuanto llegó Urahara repartió los dispositivos y los envió a buscar cualquier rastro de actividad extraña en la zona. Culumon decidió acompañarlos, se aburría demasiado en la tienda y quería acompañar a sus amigas.

—Deberíamos separarnos en grupos de dos para abarcar más terreno —comentó Renji después de horas buscando y sin encontrar ni una pequeña señal.

—Tú solo quieres estar a solas con Rukia.

—No sé de qué hablas pero ya que lo sugieres, yo puedo ir con Rukia, tú con Orihime, y Uryuu con Sado.

—Supongo que tienes razón, si ven algo extraño nos llaman.

—Llevaré a Culumon —agregó Rukia pero antes de retirarse le susurró a Orihime —. Es tu oportunidad, hazlo tuyo, Orihime.

Rukia tomó a Culumon de los brazos de Orihime sin darle una oportunidad a decir algo. Ella estaba demasiado sonrojada como para agregar algo a pesar de que no era la primera vez que se quedaba sola con Ichigo, no pudo evitar pensar que todo era más sencillo cuando solo le gustaba.

Tomaron caminos opuestos después de coordinar relojes y acordar verse en la tienda de Urahara a las ocho de la noche. Ambos recorrieron la zona oeste de Karakura pero no encontraron nada extraño con excepción de unos fantasmas que Ichigo envió a la Sociedad de Almas.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Ichigo en cuanto comenzó a anochecer —. Podemos hacer una pausa.

—No es necesario —respondió Orihime mientras agitaba sus manos de manera frenética, el ruido producido por su estómago terminó por delatarla.

—No hemos encontrado nada, una pausa no hará daño.

—Traje pan —comentó Orihime en un intento por desviar la atención de su estómago.

Orihime estaba buscando algo de pan cuando vio a un digimon cerca. No estaba causando alboroto pero ver a una Renamon cerca no era algo que consideraban debía pasar desapercibido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Somos un equipo**

Takato estaba buscando el pan de Guilmon que había llevado para la reunión cuando Renamon llegó. Ella apareció al lado de Ruki del mismo modo en que lo había hecho en el pasado tomando a todos por sorpresa. Pero a diferencia de las veces en que solía aparecer sin ninguna señal, Ruki abrazó a su camarada.

—Así que era aquí donde se encontraban —comentó Renamon con su usual indiferencia —. Es un buen escondite pero un tanto obvio, quizás es por eso que no los han encontrado.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste? —preguntó Kenta reponiéndose del susto.

—Las huellas de Guilmon están por todo el camino.

—Deberíamos borrarlas —agregó Hirokazu notablemente preocupado pues no deseaba que Hypnos los descubrieran.

—Ya nos encargamos de eso —comentó Cyberdramon desde la entrada.

—¿Quiénes están allí?

—Solo nosotros, Terriermon, MarineAngemon, Guardromon e Impmon se quedaron en el antiguo refugio de Impmon —agregó Renamon de manera despreocupada.

—¿Culumon está con ustedes? —preguntó Juri preocupada al no escuchar el nombre de su amigo.

—No, tomó otro camino, tememos que pueda estar en un lugar peligroso.

—Debemos buscarlo cuanto antes.

—Pero son muchos lugares. Japón es enorme —se quejó Kenta —. ¿Cómo podremos localizarlo?

—Dudo que Hypnos nos diga algo, al parecer nos quieren fuera de esto y ellos son quienes tienen las mejores herramientas.

—Entonces debemos infiltrarnos en su base secreta y obtener la información —sugirió Kenta mientras hacía movimientos exagerados con sus manos.

—¿Por qué no quieren involucrar a Hypnos? —preguntó Juri —. Las herramientas con la que ellos cuentan nos servirían de mucho.

—Porque ellos devolvieron a los digimons al Digimundo —respondió Takato molesto pero tratando de no ser demasiado grosero, una vez había lastimado a Juri, no quería hacerlo dos veces.

—Pero no tenían opción, el D-Reaper lo destruiría todo y de quedarse se convertirían en algo peor que el D-Reaper —respondió juri un tanto triste. A veces soñaba con lo que habría pasado de haber aceptado la ayudada de Beelzebumon cuando estuvo atrapada.

—Supongo que tienes razón —agregó Takato más calmado —. Pero dudo que ellos quieran trabajar con nosotros.

—Puedo usar la computadora de mi padre —agregó Jenrya —. Él está trabajando con Hypnos por lo que puedo usarla para acceder a sus bases de datos.

—Creí que sabías poco de computadoras.

—Y lo hago pero mi papá no tiene mucha vigilancia con las computadoras y sospecho que esa es su forma de ayudarnos.

—Entonces nos reuniremos en el refugio de Impmon, así podremos ver a nuestros camaradas.

Aquella noche Takato no pudo dormir. Varias veces sintió la tentación de llamar a Jenrya y preguntarle si había obtenido algún tipo de información pero no quería ponerlo en evidencia a su amigo.

Temía que su deseo tuviera un precio. No era solo la posibilidad de que tuviera que despedirse de los digimons sino también el daño que pudieran causar estos en el mundo humano. Las palabras de Lopmon lo dejaron pensando, había digimons que no tenían buenas intenciones y Juri había dicho que en Hypnos tenían sus motivos. No quería pensar que su deseo había causado muchos problemas.

Al día siguiente Shiuchon, Ai y Makoto se unieron al grupo. Takato consideró que ellos también tenían derecho a ver a sus camaradas aunque no estaban seguros de involucrarlos en la búsqueda de Culumon.

En cuanto llegó la hora de la reunión todos los tamers se reunieron en lo que fue la guarida de Guilmon cuando este escapó de la casa de sus camaradas. Para todos fue una sorpresa ver a Impmon abrazando a sus camaradas. Si bien el que Ruki abrazara a Renamon también podría ser considerado como extraño ellos la habían visto volverse más abierta con el tiempo pero Impmon no, incluso cuando decidió ayudarlos se mostró tan orgulloso como siempre.

Shiuchon había llevado varias colas y cosméticos. En esa ocasión Terriermon y Lopmon no fueron los únicos que tuvieron que lidiar con los juegos de la menor de los Lee. Ella junto a Ai maquillaron y vistieron a todos los digimons.

—Te ves lindo —le dijo Renamon a Impmon en cuanto Ai terminó de atarle unos listones en la cabeza.

—Un poco de rubor resaltaría tu belleza natural —respondió Impmon tratando de ocultar lo avergonzado que estaba.

—¡Traje rubor! —gritó Shiuchon mientras mostraba la brocha. Impmon sonrió al saber que no sería el único cuyo orgullo sería pisoteado.

Si bien se habían reunido para resolver los daños que podrían causar los digimons y encontrar a Culumon quisieron permitirles a los más pequeños jugar con sus amigos.

—Creo que fueron los digi-gnomos quienes abrieron los portales al mundo humano —comentó Jenrya en cuanto Ai, Makoto y Shiuchon terminaron de jugar —. Se registraron cuatro portales incluyendo el de esta ciudad, tres fueron cerrados, solo queda uno en Karakura.

—¡Entonces iremos a Karakura! —gritaron Kenta y Hirokazu al unísono.

—No hay prisa, Hypnos no tiene reportes de ese lugar, es como si ningún digimon tuvieran interés en el lugar.

—Igual deberíamos ir —comentó Renamon tratando de ocultar su rostro maquillado.

—¿Qué haremos cuando encontremos ese portal?

—Los digimons regresaran a su mundo —comentó Jenrya después de un largo silencio incómodo —. Estar aquí sigue siendo peligroso, sus datos podrían corromperse.

A pesar de que a ninguno le agradaba la idea de tener que despedirse nuevamente sabían que debían hacerlo. Por unos minutos los datos de MarineAngemon comenzaron a desestabilizarse y sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que los digimons involucionaran.

Poco después se encontraban en un tren camino a Karakura. Takato notó lo incómodo que se encontraba Impmon al seguir maquillado y con vestido. Renamon fue la única que logró quitarse el rubor que Shiuchon le había puesto y los demás lo mantuvieron como una forma de camuflaje. Con lo populares que eran los peluches de Digimon no era algo que luciera sospechoso.

—Qué peluche más feo, me da miedo —se quejó un niño mientras señalaba a Impmon que se encontraba en el regazo de Ai.

Impmon sintió el impulso de decirle que el feo era él y que si le daba miedo era por ser un digimon del tipo virus pero no fue necesario.

—No tiene que ser lindo, es asombroso y mucho más inteligente que tú.

—Se ve ridículo con ese vestido —agregó el niño ofendido por las palabras de esa niña.

—Que tú no tengas sentido de la moda no es mi culpa —comentó Ai molesta, se había esforzado mucho vistiendo a su camarada pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que ofendieran a Impmon, al que consideraba el mejor digimon.

—Ni la mía que no puedas reconocer a un poderoso digimon —agregó Makoto quien no estaba menos molesto que su melliza.

Si el niño quería seguir discutiendo no era algo que pudieran saber. La madre del niño apareció para llevárselo, lo único que escucharon fue a la mujer diciendo que ya habían llegado a su parada y que de no apresurarse llegarían tarde con el dentista.

Ai y Makoto se alegraron por ello. Para dos niños como ellos ir al dentista era lo más cercano a una pesadilla.

Varias paradas después llegaron a Karakura. Fue algo complicado bajar cargando a los digimons e incluso temieron que retrasaran el horario del tren pero al final lograron bajar sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

—¿Podemos ir por dulces? —preguntó Shiuchon siendo apoyada por Ai y Makoto.

—Yo los acompaño —les dijo Juri sonriente —. Ustedes pueden adelantarse y buscar el portal.

—¿Takotomon y Guilmon también pueden ir? Guilmon tiene hambre —comentó Guilmon con una expresión inocente en su rostro.

—Hagan lo que quieran, yo puedo encontrar el portal —comentó Impmon con arrogancia, no quería separarse de Ai y Makoto pero tampoco quería que se involucraran en algo que podía ser peligroso para ellos.

—En ese caso nos veremos aquí en dos horas, no se retrasen demasiado y si encuentran algo nos llaman, no queremos llamar la atención —sugirió Ryo.

Takato notó lo incómoda que estaba Ruki por tener que seguir un plan de Ryo pero supo que no haría nada. Les quedaba poco tiempo y en Karakura había muchos lugares en los que se podría encontrar Culumon o el portal que conducía al Digimundo.

A pesar de que deseaba estar con Guilmon prefirió que se quedara con Ai, Makoto, Shiuchon, Lopmon y Terriermon. Fue su deseo lo que provocó que se abrieran esos portales y que digimons con malas intenciones cruzaran por lo que quería hacer algo que arreglara la situación, debía pagar el precio de su deseo.

Buscaron por varias partes de la ciudad sin encontrar ningún digimon pero si información de que se encontraban en el lugar correcto y una razón más para volver al día siguiente cuando las clases terminaran.

Escucharon el nombre de Kuwagamon pero nada que les confirmara que algo había pasado, quienes podían haber visto algo no recordaban nada que pudiera considerarse relevante.

Antes de que comenzara a anochecer los niños se retiraron dejando solos a los digimons en el lugar. Teniendo la certeza de que habían aparecido digimons en ese lugar sabía que tenían que regresar, encontrar el portal al Digimundo y asegurarse de que ningún digimon causara daños.

—Creo que alguien me ha visto —comentó Renamon en cuanto los vio al día siguiente, cuando se reunieron en el parque —. Era una pareja de cabello anaranjado, intentaron acercarse a mí pero los perdí de vista.

—¿Crees que sean agentes de Hypnos?

—Es una probabilidad aunque lo dudo, no parecían saber mucho sobre el tema pero en definitiva no era la primera vez que veían un digimon.

Si bien Takato había estado enojado con los de Hypnos por haber cerrado la puerta que encontró en la guarida de Guilmon comenzaba a entender sus motivos y por primera vez consideró el pedirles ayuda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Hacer lo correcto**

Después de fallar en el intento de atrapar a Renamon, Ichigo y Orihime se dirigieron a la tienda de Urahara. No llamaron a nadie pues lo consideraron innecesario al faltar pocos minutos para la hora en la que habían acordado reunirse.

En el camino Orihime le contó a Ichigo lo que había escuchado de los digimons y los juegos de cartas. Incluso intentó deslizar la carta que tenía sobre el dispositivo que Urahara le había dado pero nada pasó.

Ichigo y Orihime fueron los primeros en llegar pero no pudieron hablar de lo que vieron pues debían esperar a os demás. Renji y Rukia fueron los últimos en llegar. En cuanto llegaron Culumon saltó a los brazos de Orihime, la sonrisa en su rostro indicaba lo feliz que se encontraba.

—Culumon se ha divertido mucho —comentó Culumon desde el regazo de Orihime—. Fuimos a la heladería y comimos un helado de muchos colores.

—¡No se supone que iban a buscar algo extraño! —les regañó Ichigo.

—El primer incidente fue en una panadería así que supuse que estaría buscando comida —respondió Rukia de manera despreocupada.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! —agregó Ichigo con el mismo tono de voz.

—No sabes nada sobre digimons, ¿Cierto?

—¡Tú tampoco!

Urahara llegó en el momento indicado para evitar una discusión entre los dos. Había pasado la tarde investigando y encontró algo que podría parecerles interesante.

—Encontré el portal por el que entraron los digimons, es algo parecido al portal que guía a la Sociedad de Almas pero este lleva a un mundo digital.

—No había escuchado de él antes —comentó Renji pensativo, Sospechaba que si Mayuri se enteraba no tardaría en visitar el mundo humano para analizarlo.

—Es extraño, son muy populares, en especial los juegos de cartas —Urahara agitó el abánico frente a él de manera despreocupada, Renji imaginó que lo usaba para ocultar una sonrisa burlona.

—En la Sociedad de Almas no existe.

—Es una pena, es un juego muy divertido —respondió Urahara con el mismo tono de voz despreocupado —. Esta semana me llegó todo un cargamento de cartas.

—En teoría son para vender pero se ha quedado con la mayoría —comentó Yorouchi con resignación.

—¡Puedo verlas! —comentó Orihime emocionada.

—Estaba por enseñárselas, podrían necesitarlas.

—¿De qué nos puede servir un trozo de papel?

—Para que puedan reconocer a un digimon cuando lo vean y no piensen que es un hollow.

—¿Quién confundiría un hollow con un digimon?

—No seas imprudente, Ichigo, debes conocer con lo que te estas enfrentando.

Cuando Urahara les mostró las cartas, Orihime y Culumon fueron los que más se veían emocionados. A Orihime le gustaban las cartas y a Culumon le pareció curioso ver las imágenes de los digimons en esos trozos de papel.

—Tomen las que consideren les pueda servir —comentó Urahara mientras Jinta y Ururu traían varias cajas —. Renji las pagara luego.

Renji intentó quejarse pero después de varios intentos por hacerse escuchar supo que era en vano. Tendría que continuar trabajando en la tienda de Urahara y soportando al tendedero como su jefe.

Después de que Ururu terminó de entregar las cartas se terminó la reunión. Renji fue el único en quedarse, Urahara dijo que podría aprovechar para adelantar el trabajo en la tienda. Los demás se dirigieron en grupo para sus casas.

—¿No deberías regresar a la Sociedad de Almas? —preguntó Ichigo al ver a Rukia instalándose en su armario.

—Lo haré cuando termine con las anormalidades en Karakura.

—Rukia se quedara con Yuzu y Karin —Isshin golpeó a Ichigo en el momento en que apareció repentinamente —. Ichigo, debes aprender cómo tratar a nuestros invitados.

Cuando Orihime volvió a ver a sus amigos estaba hablando con Tomoki Hiragisawa sobre sus nuevas cartas. Él le había dado varios consejos sobre técnicas que le serían de gran utilidad en un combate de cartas e incluso le habló de los reyes del juego, Ruki Makino y Ryo Akiyama.

Tomoki se retiró pues tenía clases, intentó invitar a Orihime a que se uniera a uno de sus concursos pero al ver el ceño fruncido de Ichigo desistió de la idea. En esa ocasión no se separaron y sí obtuvieron resultados.

Fue cerca de la tienda de Urahara, en uno de los callejones que presenciaron una batalla entre Lotosmon y Ghoulmon. Decidieron acercarse, no había nadie cerca y era poco probable que alguien se acercara a ese lugar pero preferían prevenir futuros incidentes.

No fue necesario que intervinieran, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca la batalla había terminado. Ghoulmon había sido convertido en un huevo mientras que Lotosmon tenía varias heridas que amenazaban con convertirla en un huevo.

—¿Qué es lo que los trajo a este mundo? —Orihime se había acercado a curar las heridas de la digimon hada.

—No es de tú interés —le dijo Lotosmon dentro del escudo de Orihime —. No te debo nada ni tengo porque responderte.

—No deberías hablarle de ese modo, Inoue ha curado tus heridas —le dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido, no le agradaba nada la actitud de esa digimon.

—No sé porque los otros vinieron —agregó Lotosmon sin dejar su mal humor, supongo que curiosidad, un portal entre los mundos se abrió y algunos creyeron que podrían conquistarlo sin ningún problema, en el pasado fueron los humanos que visitaron nuestro mundo.

Lotosmon los atacó antes de que pudieran abrir un portal que la llevaría de regreso a su mundo. En cuanto lograron recuperarse ella estaba demasiado lejos.

Rukia tomó el dispositivo de Urahara y la localizó. Había avanzado una gran distancia, parecía tener prisa pero algo más llamó su atención, varios puntos se encontraban en el otro extremo de la ciudad.

—Será mejor que verifiquemos esta señal —comentó Rukia señalando el lugar de donde provenía la señal —. Lotosmon parece tener muchos problemas de carácter pero dudo que cause problemas.

Orihime se demoró en seguirlos. No se arrepentía de haber curado las heridas de Lotosmon a pesar de lo que había hecho pero había algo en ella que la dejó intranquila, parecía estar buscando algo.

—¿Pasa algo, Orihime? —le preguntó Rukia al ver que se había quedado atrás.

—Solo pensaba —respondió Orihime mientras movía sus manos de manera frenética.

—Ichigo está por allá, vamos, tenemos trabajo pendiente —respondió Rukia con una sonrisa divertida.

Orihime sonrió antes de seguir a Rukia, en cuanto Culumon la vio saltó a sus brazos. No se demoraron mucho tiempo en encontrar el lugar donde encontraron varias señales reunidas. Efectivamente había varios digimons pero estos estaban acompañados de humanos.

—¡Amigos! —Culumon saltó del regazo de Inoue y corrió hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban los tamers.

En ese momento Orihime reconoció a uno de los digimons, era la Renamon que había visto cuando buscaba señales con Ichigo el día anterior. Algo más que llamó su atención era el hecho de que ellos no parecían extrañados por la presencia de las criaturas digitales.

Culumon los delató en el momento en que saltó de su regazo y corrió hacia donde el grupo se encontraba escondido. Se veía feliz al reencontrarse con sus amigos. Ellos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, pudo adivinar que lo habían estado buscando durante ese tiempo.

—Eres un tonto —le dijo Impmon cruzado de brazos —. Solo tenías que seguirnos, mira dónde terminaste.

—También te extrañé, Impmon —Culumon abrazó al digimon demonio provocando que este se sintiera un poco incómodo.

—Solo admite que estabas preocupado —comentó Terriermon provocando que Impmon le dedicara una mirada molesta —. Todos somos amigos, no tienes por qué ser tan orgulloso.

—¿De dónde sacaron esos? —preguntó Ichigo mientras señalaba los digivices de los tamers, se le hacía extraño el que tuvieran un dispositivo demasiado parecido al que Urahara les había dado.

—Cuando nos convertimos en tamers —comentó Ruki con el mismo tono de voz —. Veo que ustedes también tienen pero no los veo acompañados por un digimon, eso es más extraño.

—Nos los dio Urahara.

—¿Es parte de Hypnos?

—No.

—Entonces podemos ser camaradas —interrumpió Juri —. Nos queda poco tiempo y debemos encontrar el portal y cerrarlo.

A Orihime no le gustaba la idea de despedirse de Culumon y sabía que el grupo que habían encontrado pasaba por lo mismo pero también estaba consciente de que era lo correcto. No tenía todos los detalles pero Urahara les había informado que el que estuvieran allí podría causar graves problemas.

—Pero antes debemos encontrar a los otros digimons —comentó Uryuu mientras les mostraba el dispositivo que le dio Urahara. Tenían dos objetivos pendientes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: No todo está terminado**

Antes de salir se habían reunido a su casa. Sus padres no se molestaron al ver a los Digimons, al contrario, se veían felices e incluso quisieron ayudarlos a preparar pan de Guilmon. Ese día cerraron la panadería para contar con espacio y tiempo.

Terminaron cubiertos de harina, huevos, polvo de hornear y otros ingredientes necesarios para la preparación del pan pero felices y con el estómago lleno pero poco pan a pesar de que prepararon una gran cantidad.

Takato había llevado varias piezas en su bolso, todas ellas reservadas para sus amigos. No sabía cuándo los volvería a ver y aunque esperaba que fuera en poco tiempo no quería les faltara el pan favorito a su mejor amigo.

Takato vio a Culumon antes de que el pequeño Digimon saltara a sus brazos y lo abrazara. No necesitó preguntarle si estaba bien, bastaba con verlo para comprobarlo. Poco después vieron llegar a otras personas, no tenían compañeros digimon pero sí digivices o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

—Eres un tonto —le dijo Impmon cruzado de brazos —. Solo tenías que seguirnos, mira dónde terminaste.

—También te extrañé, Impmon —respondió Culumon mientras lo abrazaba. Takato sabía que ambos eran buenos amigos a pesar de lo orgulloso que podía ser el digimon demonio.

—Solo admite que estabas preocupado —comentó Terriermon provocando que Impmon le dedicara una mirada molesta —. Todos somos amigos, no tienes por qué ser tan orgulloso.

—¿De dónde sacaron esos? —Ichigo señaló los digivices de los tamers, había expresado en voz alta lo que muchos pensaban.

—Cuando nos convertimos en tamers —respondió Ruki —. Veo que ustedes también tienen pero no los veo acompañados por un digimon, eso es más extraño.

—Nos los dio Urahara.

—¿Es parte de Hypnos?

—No.

—Entonces podemos ser camaradas —interrumpió Juri —. Nos queda poco tiempo y debemos encontrar el portal y cerrarlo.

Takato quería alargar el tiempo pero también sabía que sería egoísta de su parte poner sus propios deseos antes que el bien mayor. Lo había hecho antes y fue su deseo lo que desencadenó todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No se arrepentía de lo sucedido, ver a Guilmon lo había hecho muy feliz. Fue poco tiempo pero disfrutó el reunirse nuevamente con los digimons y aunque sabía que terminaría pronto tenía la certeza de que lo volvería a hacer. Takato tenía las esperanzas de que llegara el día en que humanos y digimons pudieran convivir sin que esto representara una amenaza para alguno de los dos mundos.

—Pero antes debemos encontrar a los otros digimons —comentó Uryuu devolviéndolo a la realidad. No tenían tiempo para conocerse.

Partieron en busca de las dos señales. Ellos le habían dicho que uno de ellos era una Lotosmon por lo que decidió tener preparadas algunas cartas. Notó que Ruki hizo lo mismo pero estaba seguro de que ella tenía una estrategia.

Encontrar el origen de una de las señales no fue difícil. Cerca de donde se encontraban estaba un pequeño Digimon rosado de grandes orejas. Sado y Rukia fueron los primeros en acercarse pero fue la shinigami quien le habló primero.

—¿Estás perdido? —Rukia se había agachado quedando a la altura del pequeño Digimon.

Cutemon asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos antes de abrazar a Rukia. El sonido del estómago del Digimon provocó que todas las miradas se posaran en él. La shinigami buscó en su bolso un poco del pan que Orihime le había regalado poco antes. No puede evitar enternecerse cuando lo vio comer.

—Te llevaremos a casa —prometió Rukia, aquellas palabras hicieron a Cutemon sonreír.

Dos hombres se acercaron a ellos, Rukia supo que los tamers lo conocían pues sus reacciones los delataban. Se veían nerviosos por lo que supuso que debía tratarse de un enemigo pero ese pensamiento desapareció en cuanto Jenrya habló t se refirió a uno de ellos como papá.

—Creía haber sido claro cuando les dije que no se involucraran —les dijo Yamaki con expresión seria para luego relajar su expresión —. Pero me alegra que lo hicieran, pudimos controlar las otras áreas pero esta quedó fuera de nuestro control.

Rukia sabía de qué incidentes hablaba Yamaki. Uno de ellos debía ser el Kuwagamon que ella venció y el otro el Ghoulmon y la Lotosmon que se enfrentaron. Sabía que todos sus amigos estaban informados pero prefirieron callar.

Cuando Janyuu le pidió ver su dispositivo aceptó sin dudar. Tenía el presentimiento de que podría ser una forma de conservar a Cutemon. Ella cumpliría su promesa, lo llevaría a su hogar pero deseaba poder verlo otra vez.

—Si pudiéramos ver a quien hizo esto quizás logremos borrar lo que hace a los digimons involucionar —comentó Janyuu sin disimular la emoción que sentía.

Después de enviar un mensaje a Urahara decidieron llevarlos con él. A pesar de que fueron ellos quienes le propusieron a Urahara Sado se sorprendió al recibir una respuesta positiva, no fue el único. Sado supuso que sentía curiosidad por el Digimundo, él la sentía.

—Uno de nosotros debería llevarlos a la tienda —sugirió Rukia. Ella se encontraba abrazando al pequeño Cutemon.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —se ofreció Sado. Aunque le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con los digimons sentía curiosidad por lo que el grupo pudiera ofrecer.

Su curiosidad fue el motivo por el que decidió hacerlo. Si bien era cierto que quedarse junto al grupo le permitiría conocer a los digimons también lo eran que al guiarlos podría preguntarles más sobre el mundo digital o Digimundo como escuchó que lo llamaban.

De camino le contaron sobre el origen del digimundo y también lo que ocurrió con el D-Reaper. Él no lo había visto en las noticias pero había escuchado rumores sobre el asunto incluso antes de que pudiera conocer a un digimon personalmente.

Sado les mostró la parte de la tienda que estaba abierta a la gente aunque generalmente esta se encontraba cerrada. Urahara estaba frente ellos abanicándose, supo que los estaba esperando y que tenía una idea, él siempre la tenía.

Sado escuchó nuevamente la explicación de Yamaki y Janyuu de principio a fin al igual que Urahara aunque sospechaba que no lo necesitaba. Él había creado el dispositivo que llevaba y por lo que sabía de él, que era poco, se trataba de alguien que siempre estaba un paso por delante.

—No veo descabellado el borrar lo que les impide estar en este lugar.

Lotosmon fue quien los encontró a ellos. Se veía molesto y eso lo demostró en el momento en que atacó a Rukia. La shinigami logró esquivar el primer ataque, el segundo también pero en ese tuvo dificultades.

Cutemon fue el primero en defenderla a pesar de que no era el único dispuesto a protegerla. Usó su cuerpo como escudo a pesar de que era poco lo que podía hacer. Aquello pareció detener a Lotosmon.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó la digimon hada sin disimular lo sorprendida que estaba pero sin perder la compostura.

—Porque ella es mi camarada —fueron las palabras de Cutemon, estaba determinado a proteger a Rukia.

En cuanto terminó de hablar un brillo comenzó a surgir del dispositivo de Rukia. Este se elevó por unos instantes, cuando Rukia lo tomó entre sus manos este tenía otra forma, era igual al de los tamers, de color blanco.

—No es necesario —respondió Lotosmon con seriedad—. Prometí protegerte pero has encontrado a un tamer que lo haga, ya no me necesitas.

Lotosmon intentó desaparecer nuevamente pero en esa ocasión fue detenida por Renamon, Terriermon y Guilmon. Los tres se habían colocado en su camino impidiéndole el paso y cuando la digimon intentó atacarlos, Jenrya, Takato y Ruki usaron una carta tipo escudo para protegerlos.

Jenrya sabía que no tenían motivos para atacar a la digimon pero sabía que no podía permitir que se marchara aunque no era algo que quisiera hacer. Si dependiera de él no habría barreras entre ambos mundos pero sabía que era algo que no podía cambiar.

Ver a los digimons involucionar confirmó lo que temía. Cutemon y MarineAngemon fueron los únicos que conservaron su etapa. El tiempo se había acabado por lo que debían darse prisa. Jenrya no podía tener la certeza de que su padre, Yamaki y Urahara hubieran logrado deshacer lo que alejaba a los digimons de ese sitio pero sabía lo que debía hacer.

Todos se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba el último de los portales al digimundo. Estaba cerca por lo que no se demoraron en llegar. Llevar a Lalamon fue lo más complicado, no era tan fuerte como en su fase de Lotosmon pero se negaba a acompañarlos.

Orihime fue la encargada de cargarla. Lalamon se resistió con ella menos pues se sentía en deuda con ella al ser quien la había curado. No tenía motivos para quedarse en ese mundo, había cumplido con su deber al cuidar de Cutemon pero su orgullo se negaba a retirarse sin oponer resistencia.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —le preguntó Lalamon.

—Porque estabas herida y necesitas ayuda.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Lalamon incrédula —. Te hice daño pero sigues insistiendo conmigo.

—Quedarte aquí puede ser peligroso para ti —agregó Orihime con naturalidad a pesar de que Lalamon comenzó a moverse violentamente entre sus brazos.

—¡Eso no fue lo que pregunté! Puedo cuidarme sola.

—No digo que seas débil pero todos llegamos a necesitar de ayuda en algunas ocasiones.

—Cutemon diría algo parecido —comentó Lalamon sin poner resistencia, no quería admitirlo pero le era difícil desconfiar de la humana que lo cargaba.

No tardaron en llegar al portal, estaba cerca y no había gente cerca por lo que no fue necesario que se ocultaran. Jenrya fue el primero notarlo, era el momento de la despedida.

Quería ser tan optimista como Takato y Juri pero no podía, una parte de ella no quería ilusionarse para luego ver sus sueños frustrados. Muchas veces la dejaron esperando y no quería que eso se repitiera incluso cuando las esperanzas aún existieran.

Los digimons comenzaron a elevarse del mismo modo en que lo hicieron la vez que regresaron al digimundo pero en esa ocasión algo fue diferente. Antes de que llegaran a desaparecer en el aire o de que llegaran al Digimundo comenzaron a evolucionar y descender.

—Parece que llegamos a tiempo —comentó Urahara mientras se abanicaba de forma despreocupada.

—Hablando de ese modo parece como si te quedaras con todo el crédito —agregó Mayuri notablemente molesto.

—No te preocupes, Jenrya —le dijo su padre —. Tal vez tengamos que lidiar con algunos digimons problemáticos pero tus amigos digitales pueden permanecer en este mundo todo el tiempo que lo deseen, ya no existe el peligro de que se conviertan en una nueva versión del D-Reaper.

—Ustedes se encargaran de esta zona —les indicó Yamaki —. Hemos visto que pueden lidiar con los digimons, además Hypnos tiene muchas zonas que monitorear.

Ninguno notó la presencia de Lalamon hasta el momento en que el dispositivo de Orihime se convirtió en un digivice. Uryuu no estaba sorprendido, él conocía a Orihime, había visto cómo logró influenciar en Ulquiorra, el espada que representaba el vacío.

—Si las puertas no serán de todo cerradas será mejor que me quede, podrían necesitarme —fue todo lo que dijo Lalamon.


End file.
